


Help me forget

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober Day 5 - double penetration in two holes, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Morgana had a rough day at work, Leon likes to take care of her.
Relationships: Leon/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949383
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Help me forget

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 yay :)

Morgana loved being the boss, she really did. When her brother had decided to go his own way instead of taking over the family company, she had jumped at the opportunity to do so herself. Uther had been sceptical, but with Arthur not budging on his decision and fully supporting Morgana as the next CEO, Uther had no choice. 

That had been three years ago and so far, Morgana hadn't regretted it a single day. Sure, some days were tough, not all of Uther's old business partners had been happy suddenly having her as Uther's successor, but those were few and far between. 

Today had been one of those days though. Aridian, a man as old and old-fashioned as his name, had been a particular pain in the ass before he had finally agreed on the new contract. 

"Honey, I'm home," Morgana said as she entered the flat. Aithiusa, the white cat she had adopted in University, immediately greeted her, acting more like a dog than a cat. Morgana picked her up for a quick cuddle before letting her go again. 

"How did the business deal go?" Leon, Morgana's husband, asked and walked into the room. 

Morgana smiled; even just being in the calming presence of her husband helped her anger and annoyance to diminish. 

"Good; at least in the end. It took me way too long to convince him that I know what I'm doing." 

Morgana rolled her eyes. She took a step towards Leon who immediately opened his arms for her, hugging her and holding her close. She could feel him kiss the top of her head, feeling the love he had for her. 

"How about we eat something and you can tell me all about it?" Leon suggested, pulling back a little. 

Morgana agreed, hungry and in need of a good rant, so they went over to their kitchen, ready to have dinner and eat whatever Leon had cooked for her. 

***

"I can't believe he actually said that to you. What an assholes," Leon said, chewing the last bite of his pasta. 

Morgana chuckled. Leon wasn't one to curse much, but she loved that he did it whenever someone dared to see her as anything but the capable CEO of a multi million dollar company. 

"Yeah, he seemed genuinely surprised a woman could do her job," Morgana said, finishing her pasta as well. "That was so delicious. Thank you for making my favourite." 

"You're welcome. I thought you might need it after today. It's not often you get aggravated before a meeting has even started so I thought I might cook you something nice for when you get home."

"You're the best," Morgana smiled at her husband and leaned over the small kitchen table. 

Leon met her in the middle, kissing her lovingly. Morgana loved how his beard felt against her face, his lips hot and familiar. Standing up, she walked around the table to sit on Leon's lap, giving him a second, more passionate kiss. 

"Wanna help me forget about today?" she purred against his lips, happy when she felt her husband's body react to her words. 

Suddenly he stood up, his strong hands lifting her as well, as she used her own strength to wrap her legs around his hips and her arms around his shoulders. She didn't need a verbal reply to know he was on board with her suggestion. Making their way towards the bedroom, Morgana's body trembled with anticipation. 

Once they reached the other room, Leon lowered her slowly on their bed, looking at her with desire in his eyes, before she turned around so he could begin unzipping her dress. She could feel his hot breath, followed by his lips, on every piece of skin he exposed. Morgana had goosebumps, enjoying the soft scratch of his beard as his lips slowly wandered lower. She turned around again, lifting her hips so Leon could help her lift the dress until she was left wearing only her underwear. It only took a second to get rid of her bra as well, throwing it aside. 

"Beautiful," he whispered as he touched her knees, spreading her legs so he could move between them. Morgana leaned back on instinct, closing her eyes so she could only feel not see what her husband was doing. He started stroking her thighs, his touch innocent and relaxing but still so arousing for her. She could feel wetness ruining her panties as his hands moved higher but still not touching her where she wanted him to. 

"Please," she moaned, craving more.

"As you wish," Leon said, and finally moved his hand.

Morgana hummed with pleasure when his fingers started stroking her through the fabric of her panties. The touch was too soft, driving her slowly insane with lust. Suddenly she could feel him leaning back and pushing her underwear down until he had fully removed it. In a second his hot mouth was on her, licking her lips before diving in. He knew exactly how she liked it, splitting her open with his broad tongue. His beard was tickling her sensitive skin and his nose bumped ever so slightly against her clit as he tasted her. Moving his head a bit, he started sucking on her pleasure spot, making her shake and scream. 

Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, rushing through her. It took her a minute to catch her breath, vaguely realising Leon's mouth had stopped touching her. She opened her eyes to look for her husband, who sat between her legs, his beard glistening with her juices. 

"We are not done yet. That was just the first round," Leon said, reaching for the nightstand. He quickly opened the bottom drawer and took two items from it. One was the lube and the other one was… 

"Please," Morgana moaned when she saw what he held in his hands, although she was unsure what she was begging for herself. The vibrator may look tiny but she knew how powerful it felt against her G spot. 

"You know what comes next," Leon said, totally in charge. Morgana's eyes rolled back as he turned the toy on and pushed it inside of her without any warning. Morgana's whole body shook as Leon stood up and started undressing himself, all the while watching her quiver with pleasure. Her second orgasm hit her just as Leon stepped out of his boxers, his proud erection pointing towards her. 

Morgana was still shaking when Leon kneeled between her legs again and took the tube of lube. She knew he had no intention of turning off the toy when his fingers moved between her ass cheeks. They hadn't done this in a while so it took some time for her to relax enough for him to push even a single finger inside her hole. Once he did, he managed to open her up fairly quickly, using a generous amount of lube so he wouldn't hurt her. 

"Is this okay?" he asked her before going any further. It was one thing to finger her, another one to actually fuck her. 

"Yes," she said, feeling another orgasm approaching. She didn't know how much longer she could stand all this stimulation. She wanted her husband inside of her, now. 

Quickly, Leon put the condom on and slicked his erection as well, before moving Morgana's body in his lap. Slowly pushing inside of her, they both moaned. Morgana took a deep breath when he was all the way in, feeling so delightfully full with both her holes filled. Leon's thrusts were hard and fast, the toy inside her moving as well. 

Morgana whimpered as she held onto him, feeling another orgasm approaching. She knew how much it must have turned him on to make her come twice already, could feel it in his erratic thrusts. He was close as well, their sweat slicked skin glistening in the setting sun that shone through the window. Morgana held onto for dear life, unable to do much more than give herself over to the feeling of her husband and that vibrating toy touching her in all the right places. 

One of his hands moved between her thighs, touching her wetness. His fingers found her clit and that was all it took for Morgana to fall apart a third time, the triple stimulation too much for her to bare. She was screaming as her whole body shook, her orgasm even more intense as the two previous ones. She realised Leon must be reaching his climax as he shuddered and emptied himself in the condom. 

The toy turned off before it could get too much for her, and Leon slipped it out of her, as he pulled out himself. With both her husband and the toy gone, she felt empty, still open and stretched. Leon softly kissed her thigh before standing up, probably to throw the condom away. Morgana curled up immediately, still trying to return back to reality. Leon was back only a few seconds later, curling up behind her and pulling her against his chest. He had a towel with him to wipe between her legs, before throwing it towards their laundry basket. 

"I love you so much. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met," Leon told her, kissing her shoulders and nuzzling against her neck. 

Morgana smiled, cuddling closer. She didn't have the energy to reply with words but that was okay. They both know she felt the same way. Sated and feeling safe and loved, Morgana fell asleep, her work day all but forgotten.


End file.
